1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an identification plate, preferably to a number plate for motor vehicles, having an identification plate body, which has text provided on it, and at least one security sign, characterized in that the at least one security sign is arranged within the contours of the identification plate body. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing an identification plate having as identification plate body, which is formed of at least one cover layer and at least one further layer, and at least one security sign is provided, characterized in that the at least one security sign is molded into the identification plate body.
2. Prior Art
In order to counteract manipulation and thefts of identification plates, especially of number plates on motor vehicles, the identification plates are provided with security features, which are also referred to as originality features or authenticity features in the art. Known are a wide variety of such security features. One example is security signs in the form of stickers with at least one hologram. Such security signs are adhesively bonded to the identification plate from the outside. The risk here is that the stickers are removed. While such security signs have been designed such that they cannot be removed without being destroyed, it has become clear that there are methods for occasionally removing security signs from the identification plate in a destruction-free manner.